


Black

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, fifty shades of Raleigh
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Black

"... 그레이 본 적 있어?"   
"사전 시사 때 봤었지."  
흐트러져 봤자 부드럽게 내려올 뿐인 롤리의 머리카락이 사르락댔다. 척은 신중하게 손가락 사이 사이에 깍지를 끼는 롤리를 보았다.   
"자수성가 쪽에는 그런 사람들 꽤 있어."  
손톱 하나 하나에 정중하게 입을 맞추고는 롤리는 천천히 척의 손을 아래로 가져갔다.   
"어떤 사람들..."  
"섹스 취향이 고단한 사람들."  
이끄는 대로 제 것을 쥔 척은 아까부터 욱신거리는 이유를 깨달았다. 플라스틱 링이 잔뜩 발기한 것에 끼워져 있었다. 우두둑 돋아난 핏줄을 만지는데 소름이 돋았다. 혹... 혹시 자수성가 하셨습니까. 빼고 싶어서 밀어 올리는데 링이 더 조여들었다. 롤리가 배시시 미소지었다.   
"그냥 빼면 잘려."  
헛 손을 뗐다. 롤리가 혀를 내밀었다. 농담인데. 한 방울씩 찔끔찔끔 새어 나오는 요도구를 핥았다. 척은 팽팽한 제 것을 쥐고 어쩌질 못했다. 뾰족한 혀가 들어올 것처럼 끄트머리를 찔렀다. 척은 제가 헉헉대는 줄도 몰랐다. 신경이 온통 아래에 다 가 있었다. 롤리가 쪽쪽 말랑말랑한 끝에 입을 맞췄다. 척이 으으 속삭였다.   
"빼줘. 터질 것 같아."   
롤리가 척의 것에 볼을 부볐다.   
"대신 뭐 해줄 건데."   
지가 못싸게 해놓고 왜 뭘 해줘야 되냐고 그런 사고가 잘 안 돌아가서 낑낑대는 척을 롤리는 즐겁게 바라보았다.   
"빨... 빨아줄게."   
롤리는 눈을 굴리더니 수줍게 물었다.   
"쌀 때까지?"   
내용은 전혀 수줍지 않았지만. 사정하지 않고 도로 작아지기엔 거기가 너무 아픈 척은 다짜고짜 롤리 속옷을 벗겼다. 눈이 계속 마주친 채였다. 롤리는 좋은 표정이나 소리나 가고 싶은 걸 별로 숨기지 않았다. 매너 좋게 제 손으로 마무리한 롤리는 척의 입술에 립스틱처럼 제 정액을 발랐다. 키득키득 웃으며 사정방지 링 고리를 열어주었다. 척의 손 위로 제 손을 겹쳐쥔 롤리는 짜듯이 척을 사정시켰다. 척은 롤리의 허벅지 위에 사정했다. 공평하자며 롤리는 척의 손을 제 허벅지에 문대고는 핥았다. 

아침은 오믈렛이었다. 헉 소리나게 맛있다는 차이점이 있었다. 척은 배우라서 아무 거나 잘먹고 아무데서나 잘 자긴 하지만 그래도 집은 집이었다. 롤리는 정원 앞 테이블에서 척과 조용히 아침을 먹었다. 눈이 마주치자 싱긋 웃어주는 롤리에게 척은 며칠전부터 하고 싶던 말을 꺼냈다.   
"롤리. 집에 가야겠어."  
롤리는 못들을 말을 들은 것처럼 눈을 크게 떴다.   
"누가 불편하게 했습니까?"  
롤리가 주변을 돌아보았다. 순간 모두가 롤리와 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 척은 손을 저었다.  
"아니. 역 준비도 해야 하고 집 청소도 해야 하고 맥스를 벤에게 너무 오래 맡겼어."  
나도 이렇게 크진 않아도 집이 있고 개도 있고 하우스 메이트도 있고. 롤리의 눈이 흔들렸다.   
"그냥 다 옮겨오면 안돼요?"  
안돼요...   
"촬영 다 마치면 이삼주 후 쯤? 그 때 봐..."   
롤리가 세상 다 끝난 표정으로 앉아 있었다. 살랑살랑부는 바람에 머리가 부드럽게 날렸다.   
"이번 주 분량 마치면 주말에..."  
"당신이 가면 나는 혼자서 그 침대에서 자겠죠."  
침대에서 잠만 잔 게 몇 시간 되지도 않는데 미남의 아련한 표정에 마음이 먹먹해진 척이 결국 뱉어버리고 말았다.   
"내일치 촬영만 끝내고 올께."  
롤리가 척의 손을 잡았다. 또 사르륵 깍지가 끼워졌다.   
"최... 최대한 빨리."   
내 생각도 가끔 해주세요. 롤리는 속삭이듯이 말하고 키스했다. 척은 차를 타고 가며 자꾸 돌아보았다. 커다란 저택 앞 애인은 반짝반짝 빛이 났지만 아주 작아보였다.


End file.
